RL
by nokame
Summary: A reaction taken from one that was rejected by the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Real Love**

**The Great Transformation**

Nokame

He wanted to create the perfect lover, someone just right for him, someone that he would be able to love.

His hands became shaky while he struggles to hold the chakra control. This magnificent creature would hold the blue tint of his eyes; it would be the only clue to the creation and the heart of where the creator would be.

Her hair would flow down to her waist, possessive glowing blood red, similar to the kyuubi chakra that he himself used to gather power from. Sasuke had rejected him completely, he said himself that male on male love was completely disgusting.

He loved women, and that's how it was to stay. So Naruto decided, that he would toss his body aside, and make a body… the perfect female body for the man he loved, and hope that this embodiment of him as a female, would justify what he felt.

He noticed the petite form of the woman slowly coming into shape. Her breasts weren't generous like most of the girls in konoha. Her limbs seemed delicate and pale, her stomach refined, legs toned. Her eyes slowly opened revealing the unnatural glow of cerulean, a foxy and incredibly attractive grin surfaced.

"This is me…" Naruto said with a dead tone.

"I am you." The woman replied in a daring tone, as Naruto looked to the beautiful creature in front of him. She was perfect, and they would have looked identical, if not for the red hair produced by the kyuubi's power.

Unlike him, this woman… would be free. Free to develop her own power, Away from the scorn of people who surrounded her. He reached and touched her face as she mimicked the same, her expressions slowly matched his. They were the same person, shared the same mind, and mirrored the same reflex.

"You do have kyuubi inside of you as well don't you?" He whispered to the girl, as a tear came down her cheek, both reached to wipe away, like a mirror image with no reflection. "I have kyuubi inside of me as well." She whispered gently, her voice slithering out of her mouth like honey.

He'd have to let his body rest in a location. His consciousness could rest inside of her while she developed the powers that he had. She'd gain them slowly, along with his memories and his love for the man he loved. He was trying to make another body for himself after all, she was simply a shell. No personality, no soul, no life at all. Except his… he'd have to give his blood to her, become a woman.

"And what of kyuubi?" She asked, mirroring his thoughts. He sighed and looked at the seal on his stomach. "The demon fox is to stay inside of this body, until it dies. With no soul to keep it I soon think that it will eventually take over, have a few days of live and then perish." Naruto said in barely a whisper, he looked to the female which looked directly at him, her clear blue eyes seeming soulless.

"You're very beautiful." He whispered.

To his surprise she smiled gently, and reached to hug him. She was his thoughts, his heart, and slowly she was to become his completely. "I have to learn how to love myself. To love as much as I love Sasuke."

A stab of jealousy hit him, making the girl flinch. He found it ironic that he was making the perfect person for the one he loved, because he wanted him to move on and live a happy life. Little upon knowing that, that one perfect person he would posses, and live through just for the one he loved.

Love makes you insane. It makes you do crazy things, but this… _this_…

That's when Naruto felt it. A pain un-like any other he had ever. His soul tearing into two parts, He had been wrong, he wouldn't need his body to be hidden away. He would have control of the girl entirely; it was Naruto himself who would have no control.

As the separation continued, he noticed Naruto's eyes turn from a cerulean blue to an emerald green. Surprise rode his now feminine features as he noticed the male body twitch and spasm.

Then it happened again; another soul entered his body, the seal of the kyuubi quickly making a mark on the left side of her bottom. Naruto quickly felt pain as the muscles developed in her calves, stomach, the arms and the back. Sadness hit, once he realized he would never be able to escape the kyuubi.

The girl created was seemingly around 17 years of age. Tenderly young, while Naruto's former body was 20 years old, He thought of a name for the female body he was inside of, and when he decided he could not think of anything, he left his first name alone but simply took the last four letters of his name.

"Naru Uzu." A feminine voice came forth. 'I'm a girl now…' he thought, touching the soft lips that spoke out the name. Naru looked to her former body, and noticed it was now limply walking around the room, in dead silence as it wandered to eat a bowl of ramen. A sad and defeated expression glazed into those dead green eyes.

Naru sighed and ran her fingers along Naruto's hair. Tears flowing from those green eyes of his, this is what she left behind, the sadness and rejection. Sasuke was not in love with anyone, and he loved having sex with women.

Naruto hoped in creating and invading Naru, Sasuke would be able to fall in love with her. So that maybe, if he did fall, Naru would realize that it wasn't the soul that he did not want, but just the body.

"We'll see," Came forth the sweet adolescent voice of Naru. "I love you Sasuke… I love you with all of my heart… with all of this soul." Her voice echoed in the drafty old apartment.

To be continued.

**N/N:** What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Real Love**

**Visitor**

Nokame

_It has been three days since I made the decision of permanently changing my body to that of a female. My old male body wandering around the apartment, I have taken the liberty of letting the other people around him know that I am lover of his. _

_I will stay here until he is able to heal and get over the crushed absence of his former rival/friend. _The same dead glow that took over Naruto's eyes was now dominating the features of the female counterpart as well.

"We ran out of ramen." Naruto said in a dead voice, she noticed that his male counterpart had put on a slight amount of weight. He looked to her and noticed what she was thinking; he did not want to spar with himself, much less if it was a female, his counterpart. They seemed to share the same mind and mentality of everything, sometimes they even reached for the same bowl.

A knock started them out of their thoughts. "Naru."

She nodded in a bored sigh and forced herself up, she was still getting use to not having a male anatomy swinging around in her pants, and she had no feminine bras or panties yet, so she simply wore his pajamas and some sandals he had when he was a child. Opening the door lazily she found another female looking right at her, "Sakura…" She said in a dead tone.

The pink haired beauty raised an eyebrow and scowled at her. "You're still here?" She hissed. Naru felt her devilish smile come forth as she looked to her, "I am his lover after all. So what did you want? We were busy." Naru spoke as Naruto's jealousy flooded, _you little bitch, and you probably fucked him as well didn't you? Didn't you!_ Naru found herself stopping but still keeping that smile on her lips. _Girls are scary creatures, very frightening creatures indeed, mood swings and all. _

A little shocked noise came from Sakura as she shoved her aside and walked toward Naruto, kneeling by him. "Naruto… Naruto?" Sakura asked shaking him slightly; Naruto looked at her, his eyes green with no expression reading on his face. Thoughts flooded through his brain, reaching her.

Words began to form, "You're so bothersome… Pretty cherry blossom…" Naruto managed to whisper, "So annoying… so nosy…" He slurred on. Sakura felt tears come, "I know you still love him."

Naru felt her heart break, words that she had not wanted to speak Naruto mimicked. "He broke my heart… the fucker dropped it and broke it. I told him everything I felt and he rejected me, what more do you want me to say?" Naruto spat back bitterly to Sakura.

Naru gasped and covered her mouth. _Stupid heart, you stupid heart, don't tell her... Stop... shut up. _She chanted inside of herself while Sakura's cries turned quieter. " I wanted to be here with you, to help you."

"I don't want any help. " Naru whispered. He then felt it, Sakura's rage as she got up, and charged to Naru, slapping her hard. "What makes you think you're important to him? You're a rebound, nothing more than a fuck bag! You take no part in his pain, NONE!" She shouted, Naru felt frustration rise as she wanted to tell her everything. What she had done, what she was doing right now.

Rage and jealously turned again as she looked at her, cerulean eyes sparked, her hair silk and flowing as she glared to Sakura. "If I didn't care about you so much, I'd kill you right now. " Naru whispered hearing Naruto for the first time in so long, with a strong voice. "Misunderstandings, "was all Naruto spoke over and over.

Naru noticed Sakura's face turn from worry to one of fear, "You're both mad… "

Naru shook her head, her eyes calming as Naruto quieted. "Think what you like." She said as she stood up, a pink mark where Sakura's hand had dealt damage. "I'm no rebound, if anything I know exactly what he's going through. I know everything about him, all his experiences and all his pains." Naru spoke as she walked and opened the door, "You can't do anything for him right now." Naru spoke coldly.

"Why?" She demanded more tears streaming as she sat on the floor refusing to leave. "I want to help him!" Sakura cried, Naru didn't understand females, although being one he could not understand. All she was able to do is walk to her, pick her up and walk her out of the apartment, kicking and screaming all the way.

Her face was clawed by nails, it bled and stung, but kyuubi would be sure to heal that. "Naruto is a lot weaker than you think; it would be the best thing to do to leave him alone. You of all people should leave him alone. " Naru said in a soft tone.

"Why?" Sakura cried again, biting into her arm, "Let me go! I want to see him!"

Naru smiled bitterly, "You stole him away. Sasuke-_kun _was fucking you at the time that Naruto gave his feelings to Sasuke correct?" Naru spat, feeling Sakura stiffen and push away. When Naru closed and locked the door Sakura began to hit against the gate desperately, hoping that someone would open it.

"You took part in his heart brake, and from the thought that Sasuke would pick you, you didn't care at all what would happen to Naruto." Naru spoke, as she threaded her pretty fingers into Sakura pink hair and yanked hard. "And through all that betrayal he still loves you as a sister…

"I don't want you near him anymore, it's not healthy for him to see you right now. " Naru spoke feeling a pain ache in her chest. All Sakura did was repeat the same question over and over, repetitiously asking why and why again.

Naru simply smiled, "you remind him too much of Sasuke." Naru spoke as Sakura finally looked into her eyes, and stilled. Naru recognized the familiar aura that surrounded them. "I'm sorry…" She begged suddenly, gripping against her arm, "When he abandoned you, you finally decided to come back and apologize, so that what-" She spoke in a cold tone, "did you think that two broken lovers would finally find happiness?" Naru spoke making Sakura give out a broken sob. "What did you do…" She whispered brokenly.

Naru said nothing and shook herself free, "You're a hysterical, self-absorbed bitch. " Naru spoke and let her go, leaving her there. "Go speak with him if you like, I doubt you will get far. " Naru spoke letting her go, instantly, Sakura ran made her way through the locked gate with the chakra control she had.

Naru simply walked off, _maybe now was the right time to find some bras and panties? _

Naru thought while she shoved her hands in her pockets. Her steps lazy as she soon realized she forgot her sandals in the apartment.

A man eyed her from the distance; Naru felt many eyes on her chest and back side. The day progressed rather quickly, for even if Naru did not feel beautiful, she was and very much lusted after by practically all of the men in that area.

She was able to pick out clothes for herself, weapons, and actually get some ramen all in a few short hours. As she had her usual spicy ramen soup, she made it a point not to slurp and chew. She had nothing better to do, so she might as well work on the manners, it was then that she noticed a dark haired man sit next to her.

When she turned her heart leapt quickly, hammering.

"Uchiha." She spoke out in a bitter tone as the man next to her, positively drunk, leaned over and let his lips nestle against hers.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Real Love**

**The kiss**

Nokame

When Naru was about to push away, the drunken male seemed to reject any thought of it. He showed this by pressing his tongue against the entrance of her mouth. Naru blushed at this since she had never kissed a man before, much less the one she was in love with, which correctly had his tongue down her throat.

"What do you want?" She asked after he released her. Naru wondered why she felt so hot, her nipples ached and her lower area was uncomfortable, slippery. "Isn't that obvious, kit?" Sasuke slurred slightly while swinging his arm around her. Naru brushed him off easily, anger displaying from what had been years of pent up emotions. He should have loved that kiss, but then he was reminded that this wasn't his body.

Well- now it was, but that wasn't the point. Sasuke just kissed a perfect stranger. "Perverted Pig, "Naru spoke out easily, almost sounding seductive, she was shocked that, that one kiss had such an effect on her, her legs felt like goop.

She dared herself and stood up, once almost walking off she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder and yank her back. "What's your name?" Sasuke asked his voice sounding borderline desperate. "Naru." She said simply while shooting him a glare, "I live with an old friend of yours? Naruto, perhaps you remember him? I am his lover. " Naru spat to him while turning easily, swinging her foot to hit off his hands, then flipping once to get away from him.

Sasuke seemed to wear a shocked expression, "You're… but I thought Naruto was-"

"It seems that he found something better than what he was interested in before. " Naru spoke coldly, as she swung her beautiful red hair back. "Wouldn't you agree… Sasuke?" She said, forced a giggle and turned to run away. She vaguely heard his slurred shouts after her, she was shocked to find him chasing after her, and even more surprised when he took her by the shoulder once more and slammed her into one of the alleys.

"You can't be his new lover-""And why not?" "You're too perfect." At this comment Naru stilled. "That makes no sense-""Oh but it does, Naruto isn't the type to be picky, especially about girls or anyone, so how did he come across you? And what's more, what in the right state of mind made you accept him?" Sasuke demanded.

Naru felt a rage hit her as she struggled, "I've always been with Naruto." She spat, "The same apartment all our lives, same heart breaks, same pains." She spoke and glared at Sasuke, "Same damned disappointments."

She stilled again and forced her breathing to calm down. "Why did you kiss me?" She demanded, seeing Sasuke laugh. "I don't know-"he said his sentence being cut off by a hiccup, "Maybe because you look so much like him." He said in a slight laugh, his breathing becoming labored.

"Would you like to come to my apartment?" He asked, his nose nestling into her neck, licking a little spot there, "I'm very experienced with pleasing a woman-" Naru pushed him away, "You're 20, last time I checked this was illegal." She spat shooting out her 17 years of life was something that he could be arrested for.

"Naruto would be arrested as well too, of course. Maybe I should go to the authorities?" He asked, "So that I can tell them that you only did it because I wouldn't sleep with you?" Naru spat. Sasuke laughed, "The authorities have learned to trust me, and my family served them well before they were slaughtered by my brother." He spoke in a sure laugh; Naru scowled… _how I could forget…_

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, "I completely forgot about that." Her voice softened a little more. Sasuke grunted and kissed her again, a bit harsher from the last gentle kiss. Frustration entered her as she reached her delicate hands and buried them into his thick black hair, _fine you bastard, FINE._ Naru thought in defeat as she kissed him back harshly, forcing Sasuke to jump in surprise.

Naru felt his push slightly, probably for air but Naru persisted. She let her tongue plunge in and out of his mouth, her hands traveling down his back to grope his back-side. He pressed against her hard, finding a pulsing erection being ground against her.

The ache in her belly became a pulsating annoyance, she wanted to stop it. Keep it quiet, and then after a few seconds of doing what they were doing Naru realized she was in a dark alley, with a very horny, very drunk Sasuke.

A strong push made Sasuke tip back and hit the wall, "I need to be getting back home now." She spoke adjusting herself before starting to make the first step. "Naruto, wait." Sasuke spoke making Naru freeze.

Arms wrapped around her, groping her breasts, his mouth suckling her neck. "I want you…" He whispered into her ear, "Naruto, Naruto I miss you."

"My name… is Naru." She said shakily, "Not Naruto." She said and then felt Sasuke stiffen, "Na-naru…that's right..." He spoke releasing her quickly, "forgive me, Naru." Sasuke spoke feeling a bit disoriented. "I…"

Naru didn't wait, feeling ever nerve spike up and plunge back into her chest. She felt like crying, _so… that's why Sakura came there today, she was jealous. She wanted to make Sasuke jealous… because Sasuke misses me._

"Girls are the fucking devil." Naru whispered as she made her way back out of the alley, leaving Sasuke there to make his own way back home. She wanted to punch something; maybe sparring was a good thing to do right now.

Yes, a perfect solution.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
